baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Skie Silvershield
|organization = |other_relationships = *Brilla Silvershield (mother) *Entar Silvershield (father) |extra_abilities = |area = Northwest Baldur's Gate > Entar Silvershield's Estate (AR0102 – 703.1262)n |strength = 11 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 8 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 80 |voice_actor = Grey DeLisle |creature_codes = SKIE.cre |pair = Eldoth Kron }} Skie Silvershield is a true neutral human thief and a potential companion in . Background Skie is the daughter of Brilla and Entar Silvershield, her father being one of the grand dukes in Baldur's Gate. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Skie seems to be the only heiress of her family during the Baldur's Gate event as her brother has already been killed by bandits. Recruitment Skie is available from Chapter Five and can be found in Entar Silvershield's Estate, on the second floor. She pairs with Eldoth, and so will only join the party if he is with them. If Eldoth is not in the party when they talk to Skie, she will think the worst of the party and flee, never to return. * In Skie's scripts contain "random walk" behavior which causes her to wander around her initial coordinates. This is removed in . * Eldoth is scripted to initiate dialogue when he sees Skie, but in his script does not check whether he is in the party or not. This means if he is kicked out of the party and stays in that area, he will still initiate dialogue with Skie when he sees her. The party can then have her join the party without Eldoth. In , Eldoth's script will properly make sure that he is in the party first. * : When the party first talk to Skie, her dialogue only checks whether Eldoth is in the party or not, and does not check if he is actually present in the room. If Eldoth is not in that area, talking to Skie will cause Biff the Understudy to appear and answer her in place of Eldoth. After this, Eldoth will still initiate dialog with Skie next time he sees her, as if she had not joined the party yet. This will bring up an incorrect dialogue line meant for a later event. In , Skie's initial dialogue will make an additional check for whether Eldoth is within Skie's line of sight or not. Gameplay Being one of the four pure thieves in game, Skie neither can be recruited early like Imoen or Safana, nor has some special abilities like Alora has her Rabbit's Foot, which grants her a very powerful Luck +2 passive effect. The major advantage of keeping her seems to be the "free loot" of Entar Silvershield's Estate, the richest man's house in Baldur's Gate, plus blackmailing Elkart in Blade and Stars, which nets you 1000 Gold each day up to 8000 total, by when a Flaming Fist guard will appear. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear In a short time after the Iron Throne crisis and the battle against Sarevok, eventually Skie found out that Eldoth eloped with another harlot and dumped her. Feeling betrayed, Skie quit associating with him and moved on to a life without depending on him. Still looking for excitements and adventure, Skie hides her identity to join the Flaming Fist without telling her family and is enlisted in the marching troops towards the Dragonspear Castle against Caelar Argent's crusades. Her father, Entar Silvershield, secretly appoints a Flaming Fist officer Bence Duncan to protect her. You’ll find Duncan and Skie quarreling with each other along the road, though there is a tavern rumour that the two are sharing bedrolls. Skie is murdered by a Hooded Man by the end of Dragonspear event, framing Gorion's Ward (again) for the deed. Her soul is trapped within the Soultaker but the dagger is nowhere to be found. Her body is preserved and transported back to Baldur’s Gate in hope of reviving her once the dagger is retrieved, which seems less likely to happen for her body has already been soulless for too long and the magical process required to bind her soul back is far too difficult even for grand clerics. It’s unknown of Skie’s final fate as no related content has been added in BG2EE. Dialogues Personality Skie is a spoiled rich brat and will keep whining about her hairdo and manicure during her time in the party. She finds the noble life laid for her boring and keeps slipping out of her Estate looking for excitements given a chance, however Skie is actually quite delusional and poorly prepared for the life of adventuring. Her choice of "friends" is also questionable, as in spite of her devotion to Eldoth, he seems more interested in the ransom money than in Skie herself. Gallery Skie Silvershield SKIE Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Creatures Category:True neutral companions Category:Companions of neutral ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality